Mr Mailman
by Katniss-hermione-Herondale
Summary: I'm pretty sure the title explains all and this summary is gonna be awful but here goes: Clary is a receptionist, Jace is a simple delivery guy, but when Jace starts delivery to her work every monday; Clary finds herself looking forward to mondays. Will love blossom between the two? REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE! AU/AH CLACE, SIZZY, MALEC


**Mr Mailman **

**Okay so I have had this idea in my head for months now and I just had to get it down, now this chapter is super duper short! But that's only because I want to know if you guys like it/ want me to continue! So please review and let me know! Thanks **

* * *

She hated Mondays, she honestly did. Now yes everyone always says that, but she really meant it. Mondays were horrible, ok ok! So maybe she did hate Mondays the same way everyone else did, but can you blame her!?

So needless to say when her alarm clock started its annoying and persistent ringing in her ear at 7 am on a Monday morning, she was not happy. She slammed her hand down on her alarm clock and crawled out of bed and towards her shower. Clary always found that showers calmed her anger, and she was very angry in the morning. After washing her hair and herself she reluctantly climbed out of the shower to get ready for work. Yes you heard correctly folks, Clarissa Morgenstern works. She didn't want to but you know she would rather not live on the streets. Clary changed into a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees, she also put on a silky red blouse and some black pumps before doing her make up. As the receptionist of Fairchild Corp. she prided herself in looking her best and her and Isabelle were the first faces people were going to see when they walked through the doors, shame she had no confidence though.

* * *

Clary arrived at work at 8 am and took her place behind her desk; she waited for her best friend and co worker Izzy to walk through the door ten minutes late holding to cups of coffee like she does every morning. As on cue Izzy walked through the door at 8.10 holding two cups of coffee, she held one out to Clary and she took it gratefully. "Ah black, like my soul" Clary said with a grin, " you are so weird Clare remind me why you're my best friend?" Iz was suppressing a smile "Because I'm amazing and you love me" Clary answered even though she knew it was rhetorical.

It was now 11 am and Clary just wanted to die. Izzy was in the toilet and clary was on the phone to Simon, since no one was here and the phone wasn't ringing. "Siiiimoooonn, just meet me for coffee" clary begged her best friend; she hadn't seen him in a week! That's a long time for best friends. Yeah Izzy was her best friend as well, but she was her girl best friend. "Pleeaaaaasssssssseeeee" She said again with a sad voice that she knew would get to him. Simon was about to answer when Clary heard the desk bell ring and turned around in her chair to be faced with a pair of very amused golden eyes. "Hi can I help you?" Clary said in a sweet voice with a phony smile placed on her face. "Well for starters why don't you get of the phone to'Siiiiimoooooonn'" he said grinning, she grit her teeth. "Ok Simon I'm meeting you for coffee in an hour at takis, no ifs, ands or buts." Then she hung up." Hi can I help you" she said again letting the annoyance seep into her voice, yet that only made the pretty boy smirk. "Yes actually Beautiful, you can help me" He smirked when she blushed, god he was infuriating and he hadn't even spoken to her much. Just that vibe. "Right what can I help you with goldilocks?" his smirk still didn't disappear, "Well little red, I have a package to deliver." Standing up she could see that he was wearing the UPS shirt and holding a parcel in his very muscular arms that she done her best not to be caught staring at. "Ok well I will take that" he handed it to her and then he handed her the tablet for her to sign for the parcel. She signed and when back to the computer. The bell rung again. She looked up to see none other than golden boy himself. "Yes?" she asked him, "you, me and coffee in an hour?" he said smirking as if he knew that she was gonna say yes, oh hell no she wasn't." hmm yeah no thank you, now if that's all the you can just be on you way" she smiled sweetly at him as Izzy came out of the bathroom. She heard goldilocks leave and prepared herself for Izzy's onslaught of questions.

* * *

Jesus Christ **(A/N Uhh no offence or anything :/)** all week, all fricking week! She hadn't been able to get those ridiculously golden eyes out of her head and it was driving her up the fucking wall! He was just a boy that she spoke to once, and even during that conversation all she wanted to do was punch that infuriatingly sexy smirk of off his stupid face! No one has ever made her this angry in such a brief conversation. Ever. Yet she wanted to see him again. She didn't know why, she honestly didn't because in her opinion, first impressions count; and he had not made a very good one.

It was Sunday night and Clary was crawling in to bed. Now usually on a Sunday night she would feel like crying because it was Monday tomorrow, and Monday meant waking up at 7 am to go to work. But tonight, she found herself actually wanting it to be Monday, she was hopeful that perhaps the guy that delivers the companies orders on a Monday was golden boy again, instead of the old man that used to do it. So tonight, she fell into an easy sleep, filled with golden eyes.

When Clary's alarm went off at 7am she rolled out of bed and got straight in the shower, letting the warmth relax her muscles. She quickly got out, and put on a white blouse, tucked into some skinny black trousers and some nude pumps. Clary done her best to tame her wild curls and done all she could to cover up the left over freckles from her teenage years. She did her eyeliner in a way that made her eyes look cat-like.

Feeling confident she strolled out of the door and went on her way to work.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! If you want it to continue then I will make longer chapters!**


End file.
